Revved Up
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Destiel in the Impala Slash, word count off.


"Pull over."

Cas had only been driving for 10 minutes or so before Dean's command had him stopping on the side of the highway.

"Am I doing something incorrectly?"

"No, you were doing fine, for an angel of the lord who learned to drive 5 days ago."

"Then why do you want me to stop? I don't need sleep and you look as though you can use some. I have mastered this skill, I know it took some time, but I feel I really do have it now."

"Honestly," Dean chuckled, "I never thought I would say it, but seeing you drive my car is a serious turn on."

"Oh." Cas replied, waiting for instruction.

"See those trees over there? Just off the road? Park us there, out of the way."

Cas's foot found the gas pedal, shifting gears as needed; he rolled the vehicle to the designated spot under the shad of the trees. A large moon shone so brightly he could see every leaf on the branches.

Dean removed the keys from the ignition and slipped them in his pocket as he leaned over to give Cas's door a push open. Stepping out his own side of the car he closed the door quietly and watched as the angel did the same.

When they reached the front of car, Dean pressed himself against the angel, forcing Cas's back to arch as he leaned on to the hood; still warm from the engine.

He didn't notice the nip in the air as he worked at opening his fly with one hand and Cas's with the other. There was nothing but him and the angel he was so desperate to fuck.

His hand taking purchase as he reached into his friend's trousers, grasping for the stiffness he desired. Cas reached out with his mouth, capturing Dean's lips with his own, sucking the bottom lips into his mouth, wishing it was Dean's cock instead.

As if he knew, the hunter wrapped his hand around the neck of the angel, drawing him down to his groin. Cas's warm, wet, mouth was ready and eager as his tongue flicked over the slit already slick with pre-cum.

The hunter threw his head back and moaned into the chilled night air, as his hips moved forward, looking for more. The angel took all of him in, swallowing him, making it impossible for Dean to stop his thrusts. He was sure he was going to release at any second when Cas broke contact.

"Fuck me, Dean, please."

The bright blue eyes had a sadness to them Dean knew. A longing that only he could fill; a desire to worship, to be of service.

The hunter fumbled through his pockets as he instructed Cas to remove the rest of his clothes. His bottle of lube in hand; his cock hard and ready, he pushed the angel's legs apart, causing him to shimmy up the hood of the car in order to maintain his position. Cas was surprised when Dean put the lube back in his pocket, but was rewarded greatly when the hunter's tongue found his puckered hole.

Licking and sucking, Dean loved to hear the moans, sighs, and gasps his friend made when he readied him in this way. He remembered fondly the first of their encounters like this- how hard it had been for him to contain himself when Cas bucked and moaned against his face.

"I need it, please." Cas panted.

"Soon." Dean came up for air before returning to tease his mouth on Cas's as he slipped a finger inside.

"Mmmm…" the angel groaned, trying to sit himself up enough to watch the hunter work away at him.

Working his own cock with his free hand Dean was ready to replace the fingers he had used to work Cas into a begging mess. With one quick push he satisfied two needs at once; his own desire to be a part of Cas again, to really be one body, but also, Cas's need to give him the pleasure he needed.

Slow thrusts worked the angel to the edge, and he begged for the salvation of climax.

"Please, Dean, I need you."

Dean's hand grasped Cas's hipbone as he thrust harder and faster, using his remaining free hand to stroke the angel's hard cock in time. As Dean felt the eruption rise in him he abandoned the angel's hip and pulled the dark locks that hung over the angel's forehead. Tightly gripping the hair in his hand he forced the angel to sit himself up enough to reach the mouth of the hunter.

Biting hard enough to draw blood from Cas's lip as he fucked and stroked the angel the pulsing came at last as warm liquid spilled on to his hand and into Cas's perfect ass.

Catching his breath he allowed the angel's head to recline again, blood pooling on his lip.

"Remind me not to let you drive when we are in a hurry." Dean smiled.


End file.
